Turnabout Love
by Erispeon
Summary: Kay Faraday and Miles Edgeworth. They were perfect for each other. But when Kay loses her memory can her friends help her get it back?
1. Prologue

Turnabout Love Prologue

Summary: Kay Faraday and Miles Edgeworth. They were perfect for each other. But when Kay loses her memory can her friends help her get it back?  
><strong><br>A/N Hello all! I've been thinking about this all the time lately and, well, just kinda wrote it! This is for anyone who likes cute little Kayworth fluff.  
>Edit: Wow, a fic from the old days back when I shipped Kayworth and couldn't really write too well! Reading this thing makes me cringe but also reminds me of how I've changed as an author. I'd like to apologize for the many grammatical issues that will be in this. I fixed a few issues in some chapters, but not all. I may do some others, but I'm not sure how far I'll get!<br>Thank you for reading!**

Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth sighed as he sat alone in his office. His eyes were glued on the shining gold ring with a large, sparkling diamond surrounded by crimson velvet. He closed and opened the box with the ring in in with loud clops. With a sigh, his mind wondered and jumped to a possible outcome _with any luck, at the end of the night Ms. Kay Faraday will wear this on her finger and I can call her mine. Forever. But what if luck is not on my side? If she leaves, I don't know what the outcome with amount to. She has been my partner in law and has helped me with so much. What if...? No! I am sure I can compose myself_. A small knock on the door prompted him to quickly close the box, hide it in his pocket, and open the door in one swift motion.

"Detective Gumshoe!" It wasn't unusual for the man to be visiting him, they were practically assigned to each other after all.

"Sir, just wanted to let you know that Kay is coming up here, as we speak," the good detective informed him with a large, goofy smile.

The mention of her name shook him with both happiness and apprehension. "I-I don't think I can do this," the prosecutor stuttered, felling unease for the first time in his life.

"Sure you can Mr. Edgeworth, sir! I know how you feel; I was uneasy to when I proposed to Maggey and now look we're happily married! You'll do fine, everything will be perfect!"

At this, Miles opened his mouth to reply when a small female voice asked, "What will be perfect?"

Gumshoe turned around as he began to answer, then paused when he saw Kay standing there, "Mr. Edgeworth's propo- prosecution! The one for his upcoming trial."

Kay paused then smiled and asked, "I thought we had enough evidence to get a guilty? Do you need me to stay and help you? We could postpone our date if needed."

Edgeworth shook his head, maybe a bit too quickly, "No. No thank you Kay. We've got a reservation to make and I will not be late!"

Kay opened her mouth to reply when Gumshoe gave her a slight head shake and walked away with a smile. As the man left, Edgeworth walked out of his office to look at Kay and couldn't help but admire her attire. Her hair was flowing down simply as opposed to its usual style of being braided up with a key put through it. She was wearing a dress that was a shade of pink similar to her regular shirt. Around her neck she wore a golden chain with a Yatagarasu symbol on it. Completing her look was the bright smile that often lit up her face, creating a smile of his own on her date's. "Everything alright, Mr. Edgeworth? Ready to go?" With a brief shake of his head, he regained his composure while still slightly awed at his girlfriend's beauty. He was hardly one to care for appearances, but he acknowledged she looked very presentable and it only served to remind him of how she'd grown since their first meeting. He nodded his head and escorted his lovely date out to the restaurant with a smile; his hand feeling the ring in his pocket with one hand and Kay, _his _Kay in the other_. Tonight is going to be perfect_, he thought. But, as many lovers are, he was wrong...


	2. The Proposal

**A/N Thanks to my reviewers who are COMPLETELY AWESOME! Also thanks to Feyfangirl who has a WONDERFUL fanfic called Ace Attorney: Little Brother's Assistant go read it now it's WAY better than mine! Lastly, I have been trying to make some changes to this, but the indention of the paragraphs still won't show up! I'm still trying to find a solution but it looks like we're stuck with it for now.**

Edgeworth walked out of the restaurant mentally slapping himself. He had been through an entire meal with Kay and had been so nervous he had barely been able to focus on her. It was odd, he was torn between watching her speak and fearing what he would do if he lost her. For the thousandth time he considered not proposing; they could keep dating and things would stay the way they were. Change was never his friend and who knows what chaos it could bring to one of the best things to happen to him? Things would stay the same and he could still love her and stay with her without fear... unless she finally realized she could get so much more from almost anyone else. No. He loved her and trusted her and believed her every time she said she loved him too.

He walked along with her to the small garden area where he had first asked her out years ago and had since held many monumental points in their relationship. They sat at a small bench surrounded by purple lilacs, blossoming morning glories, and budding roses, flowers she always laughed at his knowledge of. Edgeworth smiled and picked a crimson rose from the bush next to him before handing it to Kay. She closed her eyes and brought the rose up to her nose, breathing in its scent and smiling even bigger. Seeing his opportunity, he got down on one knee and brought out the small box opening it so the ring faced her. Kay blinked open her eyes while the prosecutor inwardly gasped; he never failed to lose his breath at their beautiful shade of emerald. Kay's eyes grew wide in shock and her mouth opened wide, letting a small gasp escape. Fueled by her reaction, he cleared his throat and recited the words he chose carefully.

"Kay Faraday." Just her name and he was smiling already. "When we were reunited that day at Gatewater you helped me escape from a trap set up by kidnappers. In the time we've been together you've freed me from a trap I imprisoned myself in I thought perfection. I may not have told you but an old friend of mine once ran across a burning bridge for the girl he loved. I thought him insane until I ran into that burning building to save you." He paused and allowed the words to float around them. "The only thing in my mind then was worry about your safety; logic had failed me in those moments. Most of all, seeing that woman put that gun to your head was pain I couldn't comprehend. I was frozen. If you left me-" He lowered his head and wiped away a few stray tears, looking up when her hand touched his shoulder. "In the time since I've known you I saw you blossom into a beautiful young woman who I am proud to call my girlfriend, and the love of my life. And also my fiancé should you accept. Will you my please marry me?" Kay stared, her mouth opened wide and tears sliding down her face and cheeks with no sound coming out. Taking this as a sign to keep going, Miles continued talking, not caring how long the proposal was becoming. "If I lost you that day. I don't know how I'd cope. When I lost my perfect record I felt my world had ended. I- I was ready to end the rest of my life as well. And when your life was in danger all I could think of was saving your life just like you saved mine when you were only a child. If you had left me then I would have known true pain. I would have been hurt just as I had when my father was taken. I cannot deal with losing someone else. But you have added something to a life full of loss. You have warmed the heart of the Demon. I love you."

She was staring at him with a look of shock at his speech and his proposal. "Miles, no one could ever call you a demon now. You are, in a word, perfect. Win record or not means nothing compared to who you are. You look for the truth and not guilt, the right instead of the wrong. I can hardly believe the man I am looking at is the one Uncle Badd talked about who followed in his mentor's steps. And yet you are! You are the strongest man I know because you defied all you ever knew to do what was right. Somehow, I just can't picture myself with anyone else. You are extraordinary, and I am too, of course." She finished with her tongue sticking out and a smile on her face.

"Indeed you are, Kay Faraday." He leaned forward and and met his lips with hers with a kiss they both smiled into. When they broke apart, he brushed her hair behind her ear and continued, "Can I assume that response to be a yes?"

Kay smiled and nodded, "Oh yeah! There's no way you could get rid of me if you tried. And don't think any of your usual methods would work, I_ am_ the one that helped you with Ms. Oldbag."

"A debt I will forever attempt to repay, I assure you." He lifted her hand to where it was in view and planted a kiss on her knuckle. Slowly, he slid the ring on her finger and, had he not believed in such foolishness, would've sworn it was meant for her. "Why on earth would I ever want to rid myself of you, Kay?" He looked down at the ring again and chuckled: perhaps a small bit of magic could exist tonight.


	3. The Accident

Turnabout Love Chapter 3

A/N Hey guys! I'm back! This chapter is basically when something important happens so I'm mainly concerned with making sure that comes across as opposed to worrying about grammar. So in advance sorry! Anyway back to the two lovebirds.

"I'll go get the car," Edgeworth offered giving Kay a slightly longer than usual kiss and walked quickly across the street.

Staring after him Kay smiled "Kay Edgeworth huh? It's got a nice ring to it" she whispered a small sigh of pure happiness escaping her lips. Looking down she saw a small gold shape that vaguely resembled a circle and recognized it as her soon to be husbands prosecutors badge.

"Miles!" she cried out after him. She bit her lower lip slightly and looked up at the crosswalk signal that still had the white walk sign lighting it up. Glancing back up at the sign the swiped the badge off the street with her lightning fast reflexes and ran off down the street after her fiancé.

-.-.-

Edgey walked quickly down the street to get his burgundy sports car from the parking garage. When he had crossed over onto the sidewalk he heard a soft voice call out from the street behind him. While the voice was far behind him he could still hear the majority of it. What did it say? Iles? Niles? "Nonsense, who is this Niles?" he muttered to himself while shaking his head exasperatedly. Then it hit him, the voice had called out his name, Miles.

"Yes?" He answered turning back around to see a sight that made him gasp. Kay had run after him something in her hand shining in the small remaining sunlight. He watched as she ran- almost in slow motion- towards him, he watched as she called out his name again, and he watched as the small shape he had seen out of the corner of his eye came closer and closer. Edgeworth opened his mouth to warn her of the car speeding toward her but his scream cut off as the car rammed into her. He cried out as her limp body was flung through the air, only stopping when her head hit a light pole and she fell into a pale lifeless lump next to it. He ran faster than he ever had before, his feet carrying him to her his heart trying to convince his brain she would make it. He grabbed his phone and dialed the police, barely managing to get the message across to them...

Edgey's world was silent, nothing seemed real, the only thing he could hear was his own voice crying out to the only person he cared about now.

"KAAAAAY!"

A/N Reviews mean updates. Oh and to my friend My Pet Rhinoceros, REVIEW! Next chapter, Edgey gets some good news and receives even more bad.


	4. Some Good News, and Even More Bad

Turnabout Love Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Title- A Little Good News, And Even More Bad

A/N This is dedicated to Kunaigirl who has read and reviewed every chapter of this! Thanks again to anyone who reviewed this and if you're reading it now please review.  
>So without any more of my rambling here's Chapter 3 A Little Good News, And Even More Bad…<p>

Edgeworth paced worriedly around the cramped waiting room in the hospital Kay had been driven to. He had spent the entire ride in the ambulance holding her hand and staring at her pale lifeless face, searching it for any signs of movement or life. He had been waiting at this hospital for two days, even overnight. He refused to sleep longer than half a hour on the hopeful while slight chance she got better and he barely ate. All he could do was think of Kay, her hair, her eyes, the way she would get fired up for justice or what was right, all these thoughts brought him back to one of their first dates, when she-

"Edgeworth?" the name was called out by a worried looking nurse with a small blue clipboard pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Is she ok?" he asked running up to the nurse, his usually unreadable mask showing worry and fear.

The nurse opened her mouth then paused, "Well, she has regained consciousness sir, however-" she was cut off as Edgeworth ran (or more of speed walked, but it was running for him) into the hall to try and find Kay's room.

-.-.-

Looking at the whiteboard nameplate on the door Edgey saw that hastily written on it was the name Kay Edgeworth. He was about to walk into it when he heard the nurses voice.

"Sir, you should know that while the patient is currently conscious and making a miraculous comeback she has-"

The nurses' voice cut off as Edgeworth ran into the room, tossing away the door separating him from his fiancé.

-.-.-

She was in a bed sitting up, her hair looking crazy and wires practically covering her.

"Kay!" he cried running to her and enveloping her into a hug he had thought he might never get to give her. "I am so very glad you're ok. You don't know how worried I was when I saw you get hit by that car. I almost thought I lost you!"

Releasing her from the hug Edgey looked at her face and was surprised to see it covered in confusion. Finally her voice came out sounding very weak, "Who are you?"

A small gasp escaped Edgeys mouth as the nurse walked in, cleared her throat, and murmured.

"As I said before, she has made miraculous recovery however, most if not all of her memory has disappeared. I'm sorry but, she doesn't remember you, anything, or anyone she knew."

A/N Yep Kay lost her memory. I didn't want it to be her because she's my favorite character but that's the only way it fits. Sorry if it wasn't as exiting how she lost it as you hoped for but it should get more exciting soon. Next chapter: Coincidence? I think not. Oh and my random question: Do you think Klaviers German accent is real or fake?


	5. Coincidence? I Think Not

Turnabout Love Chapter 4

Coincidence? I think not

A/N Sorry if the last chapter made you confused! Thank you all also for every one of the super awesome beastly reviews that I got every single one of them makes me smile and a happy author is a faster updating author! This chapter introduces a new character. It answers one question and leads to some more. The beginning may be a little confusing but will become clearer so sorry in advance. Random fact: is the fear of long words, which is funny considering it has 36 letters. Oh well enough of my Oldbag style ramble here's some more of this screwed up story!

Time:?

Date:?

Place:?

A man sat in the driver's seat of a black van, his face hidden by the shadows and darkness. He watched the seemingly somewhat close figures near him. They were standing close to each other; talking, he guessed. He saw the figure with the gray hair, maroon jacket, and frilly white cravat lean in so close to the other they were touching, most likely as a kiss, begin to depart down the street. His instincts and all his training were telling him that this was the moment to start driving, yet for some reason he stayed where he was, waiting for a better moment.

_Your job is to cause Miles Edgeworth pain. So much pain that it will completely devour him until he is on his knees begging us for mercy. Pain that will hurt him the way he hurt us. Pain that shall torture him until he is so desperate that he calls out into the night for any help. __**Break him**__. Drag him down for our Revenge is almost here and he shall be the first of many to fall. No one shall stop us and none will survive once we are through with them. The battle is coming; you shall make a beginning strike._

The man could recall the instructions he had been given clearly. From what he had observed of them, this man, this 'Miles Edgeworth' had deep feelings for whoever this girl was. These feelings were so deep that to cause the most pain to 'Miles Edgeworth'; the girl would need to be killed (A/N or maybe you could give Oldbag his address? Sorry for interrupting, go back to reading now). The saying 'the strongest muscle in my body is my heart' ran through his head. Seeing her start to run across the street he was pulled out of these thoughts, nodded slightly, and started the car. He smiled an evil smile as he stomped his foot on the gas and the car started with a slight creak and a sharp jolt.

-.-.-

Time: A few days later

Date: Still a few days later

Place: Outside of Kay's hospital room

"Who are you?" the voice sounded from that of the girl he had hoped to kill. This voice rang out clearly into the man's' ears and he smiled. Said man stood in the hall of the hospital he had raced to after the ambulances came. A small gasp could also be heard, one he guessed was that of that 'Miles Edgeworth' and his smile broadened showing his yellow teeth. A nurse in scrubs that had a design covering it (what was it called the Steel Samurai or something like that?)with brown hair and a clipboard walked by him. The sound of her clearing her throat as she walked into the room could be heard as could what she murmured next.

"As I said before, she has made miraculous recovery however, most if not all of her memory has disappeared. I'm sorry but, she doesn't remember you, anything, or anyone she knew."

The man smiled as he touched the gun in his pocket while 'Miles Edgeworth' let out a choked up gasp. "She wouldn't get her memory back anytime soon," he whispered to no one in particular, "And if she does," he grabbed his gun, fingering around the trigger area, "I'll be ready."

A/N Well that's chapter 4, a cliffy of course. The next chapter goes back to Kay and Edgey. I think this is the longest chapter I wrote for this story so I'm very proud. Since I stayed up so late to work on this chapter, I just KNOW you'll review right? Random question, what do you think is the name of Fransizkas older sister. Next chapter: Spreading The News.


	6. Sharing the News

Turnabout Love Chapter 5 Sharing the News

A/N I'm sorry for Edgey and any other characters that might be OOC in this story, but that's what fear, anger, rage, surprise, love, or any other emotions like that would do to you. Also, this chapter (and most likely some other chapters too,) will contain cussing and so I'm sorry if that annoys you. Visit the sight aceattorneypairings .webs .com to discuss your favorite , this chapter is mostly dialogue and less of action because that's where the most if the drama happens.

"This damn well better be a joke Edgeworth," the clear and angered cry came from Detective Badd at the other end of the tea shops the two had met ats outside table, causing Edgey to flinch at his harsh tone.

"I'm afraid not, sir," he replied.

" So this car just 'happened' to be driving along and 'happened' to hit Kay in a way that caused her to fly through the air and hit her head so she would lose all of her memory?" he questioned," At an angle that, if I might add, should she have been just a CENTIMETER farther along, would've killed her instantly! "

" I admit that is very coincidental, Edgey replied tearing up slightly at the thought of what might've happened to Kay, while his hand balled into fists with anger," however-"

" Coincidental? Coincidental! She could've died and you don't even know the reason why!" Badd was now looking at him with a death glare of his own and Edgey realized these words were the same he had been beating himself up within his own mind.

Edgey cleared his throat and explained, "Well what do you suggest? I have an entire team out there looking for the van that hit her and so far they've found nothing at all."

"And did any of this _team_ see this car? Were any of them there?" seeing Edgey shake his head that none of them had, Detective Badd continued, his rage building up, "Isn't that what all you Von Karmas do? Get others to do all your dirty work, and then change some things around if they don't say exactly what you want them to? Who cares if it's illegal as long as you get that one Guilty ver-"

"OBJECTION!"

" Detective Badd, I understand your anger," Edgey cried out hitting his fist on the table while summoning every ounce of emotion hiding strength he had in his body," and I'm worried about her too however we must find out who did this with the hope that that action will lead us to saving her life."

" Don't talk like that!" the shout came from across the outdoor table where Badd stood up and glared at Edgey," Don't talk like she's dead, don't talk like the battles lost. Kay, she's all I have left and I'm all she has."

"Detective Badd, there's one more thing you should know. Kay and I-"

" Don't talk like you understand this son," a look of sadness grazing his face as he looked down, "You've never watched someone grow up only to have them snatched away from you. You aren't the father in this story; you're just someone that loves her."

Edgey finally snapped "Kay and I are engaged. I proposed to her that night."

Badds eyes widened as he looked up," Engaged?" he asked quietly.

"Yes," Edgey nodded, "I came here to ask for your help, but if all you're going to do is continue to insult me, I might as well leave and try to solve this myself."

Edgey turned to leave and began to leave, when Badd called after him, "Motive. Something like this doesn't just happen for no reason. You should be wondering about why this happened not who did it. You find out why, you're that must closer to finding out who."

Edgey nodded at Badd while walking away and headed back to the hospital.

A/N Before you read the next chapter you are commanded to review. Seriously review. Why are you still reading this if you haven't reviewed? The chapter will still be there once you REVIEW! If you review this chapter, I will PM you something behind the scenes about this fic and you can help decide what will happen. Next chapter: Seeking the Motive.


	7. Seeking the Motive

Turnabout Love Chapter 6 Seeking the Motive

A/N What's this? A double update! Well this double update is a happy getting out of school even though I have to wait 3 more weeks present. And I hope you reviewed last chapter. This chapter is dedicated to anyone who has read, will read, and who likes this story.

'RING RING'

" Hello, Franziska Von Karma speaking."

" Franziska! I'm so glad I could get a hold of you. I need to speak to Agent Lang," the worried voice of Edgey came through the phone.

"Then foolishly call him on your foolish phone, Miles Edgeworth, you fool, "she replied frankly.

"I did, he didn't answer. I figured he would be with you and I needed to ask for your help too."

Deciding it would be quicker to do what he said instead of wondering how he would foolishly know the two were together, a barely clothed Franziska handed her cell phone to a barely clothed Lang laying in their bed.

"What do you want Mr. Prosecutor?" the gruff voice of Lang rang through the phone. He paused for a moment while Edgeworth spoke before putting the cell on speakerphone while telling Franziska she needed to hear what Edgey was saying.

*One long and dramatic explanation I don't feel like typing later*

" So why are you telling us this foolish story?" asked Franziska.

"I need your help. I think someone targeted Kay and I want to find out whom."

" Then why didn't you ask the foolish police in your foolish country?" questioned (what a surprise) Franziska.

"I need someone I can trust," Edgey responded, and couldn't resist adding," and who trust each other."

" What do you want us to do Mr. Prosecutor?" asked Lang.

" Look around, see if she has done anything to make enemies, maybe take a look around at my past cases and see what connection that might have."

" Isn't it possible that fool Calisto Yew or Shih-na or whatever her foolish name is might be responsible?" questioned Franziska, causing Lang to flinch at the name of his old assistant and once close friend.

"I thought that too, but this just doesn't fit her. She wouldn't be this-, he trailed off looking for the right word, "direct. Anyway she's still incarcerated and won't be getting out anytime soon. Anyway I have to find out who it was and I'm sure you two can help me, so will you?"

Before Franziska could even open her mouth Lang replied," Yes, we will Mr. Prosecutor"

" Thank you, Agent Lang, Franziska, I must go visit Kay Goodbye," a dial tone could be heard as Edgeworth hung up the phone.

"Why did you say yes?" asked Franziska.

A smile crossed Langs face, "Because I know that's what I'd do if it was you in that situation instead of the young Yatagarasu," he replied giving her a hug, his cold hands rubbing her warm bare back.

-.-.-

Had Edgey looked around him when he left the tea shop or when he called Franziska, he would've seen a man. A man who was following and watching him. A man with keys to a certain black van that had caused all of this madness. A man who had been given the orders _'Your job is to cause Miles Edgeworth pain. So much pain that it will completely devour him until he is on his knees begging us for mercy. Pain that will hurt him the way he hurt us. Pain that shall torture him until he is so desperate that he calls out into the night for help. Break him. Drag him down for our Revenge is almost here and he shall be the first of many to fall. No one shall stop us and none will survive once we are through with them. The battle is coming; you shall make a beginning strike.'  
><em>  
><strong>Review!<strong>


	8. Tired of Waiting

Turnabout Love Chapter 7 Tired of Waiting

A/N Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the lateness of this but I have been crazy busy with traveling and visiting friends. Also, I came up with and wrote 3 different ways for this chapter to go and that would each have different endings before deciding on this one. Plus now I am at camp and then I'm traveling again and then I have school so the next few chapters may take a while. I tried to make this a longer chapter but I don't know if it was overkill so let me know in a review!

Random thing you should know- If anyone is wondering why Kay is still in the hospital it's because she had a serious head injury that caused her to lose her memory.

Disclaimer- If I owned Ace Attorney the people who write the plot would be you my fellow fanfictioners. Sadly I don't think that's happened yet because if any of you are you would be nice and RELEASE ACE ATTORNEY INVESTIGATIONS: MILES EDGEWORTH 2 IN ENGLISH!

'It seems like years have passed as opposed to the 2 months since the incident with Kay. I can happily report she has gotten a portion of her memory back and can remember most of her childhood again. She hasn't recalled the incident with her father however and has begun to ask where he is. I fear I will soon have to tell her about her father's murder and the events surrounding it. Her memory is progressing well and should be back to normal soon. As for the investigation into the culprit of this crime a license plate number has been captured on a traffic camera and we know the vans license plate reads- DSL L69 If this hadn't happened she should be studying for her bar exam by now exited and slightly nervous to become a prosecuting attorney. Maybe she will become one still and we can prosecute whoever was responsible for this together side by side.

Miles Edgeworth'

Edgey put down his maroon pen that had his name written in gold cursive on the side. He sighed slightly at the prospect of his fantasy (prosecuting side by side with Kay) and closed his 'journal' (it's really a diary but we aren't telling him that). He stared at the also maroon cover that had his name elegantly engraved on the top before setting it in a drawer on his dark maple bed side table.

"She will be fine. Don't worry," he whispered to himself rubbing his temples.

-.-.-

"i'M tIrED Of wAItINg. i GavE yOu oRdERs To tAkE CaRE oF eDGewOrTh MoNtHS aGo," the voice screamed into the ear of the nervous looking man listening.

"I know that sir. "

" WelL ThEn WhAT's TaKinG YoU sO LoNG?"

"I'm not sure sir. She wasn't supposed to recover and-"

"But ShE Is iSn'T ShE?"

"I know sir and I assure you I'm trying my best-

"YouR BeST? I wAs ToLD You WeRe OnE Of ThE BeSt AssASInS AnD YoU cAnT evEn TakE CaRe oF A LovE SIcK GiRl?"

"Sir just give me one more chance.I know that I can-"

"nO. I nEed SomEOnE I caN trUsT FoR suCh An ImPorTant joB."

"Sir, 2 more months. Please?"asked said man his voice now practically a high-pitched begging whine.

"2 mOrE MoNtHs aNd If YOu shOuLd FaiL tO coMplEtE ThIs jOb I'lL taKE CarE Of yOU MysElF."

"Th-thank you sir."

"Oh OnE moRe ThIng, tHerE aRe TwO IntErPol oFFicerS oN yoUr trAiL. FraNzIsKa VoN KarmA anD Shi-lOnG LanG. ThEy mUsT bE TaKeN cArE oF. nOw."

"B-But sir how can I deal with Kay and two agents?"

"ThAtS YoUr PrObleM, mY dEaR AssAsIn bUt ShOulD yOu NoT CoMPlEtE AlL ThE tAsKs… WelL YoU KnOW wHaT TheY SaY, iF yOu CanT BeaT TheM, JoIN TheM."

"Sir?"

"Sir?" a man with jet black hair and coal black eyes wearing a black hoodie and black pants asked in to his blue phone. With a look of confusion in his eyes he stared at his phones screen trying to concoct a plan. Confusion changed to pleasure as an idea popped into his head.

"If you can't beat them," he whispered picking up a picture of Franziska and Lang, "join them," he sat down the picture and picked up a picture of Kay in one hand and hospital scrubs in the other.

-.-.-

Kay laid in her hospital bed, her mind a blur. In the past few months, she had remembered so much of her childhood that it was like she was reliving her life. Her favorite memories were of all the fun she had with her father and the times they spent together. That's where the memories stop. The last thing she could remember was of going to the courthouse with her father when she was 10 and then going home with Uncle Badd, sad she had to go live with her mother's family, sad she would never see her daddy again. Kay had asked the man with the pink suit and frills who often visited her what happened to her father but all she got was an awkward silence and a quick subject change.

The door to her room opened to reveal a man with jet black hair and coal eyes wearing scrubs who walked in. The 'doctor' had a strange aura around him and was not a doctor she had seen in the hospital before.

"Excuse me-" Kay cut off her question when she saw the shine of a gun in the 'doctors' pocket. She opened her mouth to say something again when she felt something heavily collide with her chest and everything went blank.

-.-.-

Edgey walked down the hospitals hall counting down the doors until he reached Kay's. Coming to hers he turned the handle and opened the door to reveal a horrific scene. Her sheets were thrown everywhere and there was crimson blood dotting her usually white sheets. There was a discarded pair of scrubs in the corner and Kay was nowhere to be seen. The thing that struck Edgeworth as odd was a folded up piece of paper on her bed which he picked up, gently unfolded, read, and then gasped before running out of the room the paper falling to the ground behind him.

**Whatever happens to her Edgeworth, it's your fault.**

A/N Well do you love it? Hate it? Want to use it as kindling to toast marshmallows over for s'mores? Also did anyone notice something about the license plate number mentioned in Edgeys diary/journal entry? (Hint- Some certain cases from PW: AA) Should anyone be able to figure it out please tell me in a review.

**Holy objections 1130+ words this is impossible! That can't be ivyclanmoonblossom!** Well it is and this long chapter is my lateness apology. Sorry gssuys!

Warning- Failure to review this chapter may result in a Cebu eating you.


	9. The Lying Truth

Turnabout Love Chapter 8 The Lying Truth

A/N Hey guys guess what!? It's FINALLY here! The chapter where we find out the name of the villain/assassin is here! I tried to add as much as I could to this chapter but I think it might confuse some people so I will explain in this chapter ending Authors Note.

Congrats to KathrineThornton who got half of my riddle. The license plate number was DSL L69 which if you skip to every other letter spells DL6 and SL9.

Random thing you should know- Kay had her own apartment before she moved in with Edgey. This is 4 years after AAI so Kay is now 21.

-.-.-

"Remind me again, what did you see when you first arrived at the scene Mr. Edgeworth?" asked an officer while he and Edgeworth watched investigators going through the aftermath of Kay's room with a fine-toothed comb.

"The same thing I saw the last five times you asked me," Edgey snapped as a response causing the officer to flinch at the thought of a salary cut.

"I apologize sir. But these are the orders from the chief investigator on this case-."

"Then have your chief ask me these things himself when he gets here!"

A loud crack was heard as a familiar voice responded, "That is exactly what I plan on doing little brother." Edgey turned to see Franziska standing in the doorway to the room.

"Where's Agent Lang?" asked Edgey.

"He's meeting with some fellow agents who may have some information's on the leads of this case."

"Why is INTERPOL so interested in this case? I am very indebted to you for all your help, but do you always do this for every case you handle?"

"I was hoping you wouldn't notice that," her voice dropped to a whisper, "Based on what we've observed, the culprit is a famed assassin working for the smuggling ring we took down."

"You mean the culprit in this case has a reason to mercilessly kill my girlfriend? Thanks, I feel so much better," Edgey replied sarcastically.

"Not necessarily little brother. This particular assassin likes to make friends with his victims. He makes it seem as if he is the 'good guy' as you Americans would say, so his victims will help him complete his orders. Then he finishes it and kills them. Assuming the assassin is wanting to kill Ms. Faraday, he will keep her alive and unharmed long enough to obtain her assistance in his plan. "

"So we hope that the assassin wants to kill Kay in order to keep her safe?"

"If we are correct then currently the assassin would be trying to get Kay to help him. He will most likely use something like her father's murder to turn her against you. However for now she is safe, and that's what matters. Agent Lang and I will be returning to our manor Germany to contact a higher ranking agent. This could be our chance to nail this man."

'Even if she doesn't remember me, I'll always love Kay. Always'

-.-.-

"His name is Miles Edgeworth and he is the man responsible for your father's death," said a man with jet black hair and coal eyes who was holing up a photo of Edgey "After killing your father Mr. Edgeworth used his job as a prosecutor to pin the crime on a woman close to your father named Calsto Yew. After Ms. Yews arrest a group of your father's closest friends wanted to know more about your father's death and why he was killed. In order to find out you got close to Edgeworth. A little bit to close. He fell in love with you and you two began dating. He still believes you are in love with him."

Kay nodded taking in all she was told, "But the stories he told me. The life he said that we lived. The cases we solved?"

"Lies from a stranger."

"H-How do you know? Do you have any evidence?" asked Kay who was starting to doubt herself.

The man had a brief angered expression that disappeared so quickly Kay thought she had imagined it. "Here," the man muttered handing Kay a piece of paper. Gasping Kay read the page

' I have no regrets in choosing the path of the Yatagarasu. Instead, I do have one fear. Family is very important to me, and for now that is only little Kay. If something were to happen to me, I wouldn't want to leave her with- a smudge covered the next few words- I believe there is a member of the Smuggling Ring working in the prosecutor's office that I fear may be on to us.

-Byrne Faraday'

"Miles Edgeworth and two INTERPOL agents by the names of Franziska Von Karma, and Shi-long Lang are a giant threat to us. We are to capture them dead or alive." murmured the strange man while he started to walk out of the room.

Not believing all she was hearing while simultaneously agreeing, Kay nodded. "What is your name?" she asked.

"You can call me… Selim" he called back as he walked out of the room.

-.-.-

Kay sat in her seat on the flight with Selim that would take them to Germany to find Franziska and Lang. Reaching around her neck, Kay pulled off a necklace that had a symbol of the three legged raven on it that she had been wearing. Opening the locket she saw a picture of Miles Edgeworth staring back at her, something akin to a slight smile on his face.

"Lies from a stranger," she whispered trying to convince herself while she threw re necklace to the floor.

"Lies from a stranger," she whispered wiping of a tear from her eyes.

A/N HELLO READERS! I have a very important question to ask you. Should the next thing I write be a sequel to this or a story in an AU where Edgey didn't prove Alba guilty and he, Kay, Franziska, and Lang get kidnapped.

EXPLANATION TIME!- So the villain is an assassin hired by a group who wants revenge against Edgey, Franziska, Lang, Kay, and lots of other people. Kay forgot all of the past few years and also about her fathers death. The assassin made Kay think that Edgey and his "accomplice" Franziska killed Byrne Faraday and Mack Rell then blamed it on Calisto Yew. Now Kay was told she got close to Edgey to find out about her father's murder, so close Edgey fell in love with her. Kay also believes her fathers closest friends asked her to capture Edgey, Franziska, and Lang. Everybody caught up now? Good.


	10. Step One

Turnabout Love Chapter 9 Step One

A/N Hello peoplez! Sorry that I am so late with my updates but I don't know how much I will be able to update this fic since I'm busy with Homework, school, Homework, school drama, Homework, and all the other stuff I do. Also the next story I write question is still up and probably will be for the rest of this story. In case you forgot, the question was, "Should the next thing I write be a sequel to this or a story in an AU where Edgey didn't prove Alba guilty and he, Kay, Franziska, and Lang get kidnapped?" please PM or review an answer. This chapter is dedicated to Diego Armando since August 27, 2012 is the day he was poisoned by Dahlia. I meant to update this on that day but all my teachers decided to give me all the homework on that day so I was super busy, not to mention I only got one review so I'm worried you have forgotten about me :( (I know it's not much of an excuse but I'm sorry!)

Finally, I want to send a shout out to Clydell Humphries! Her stories Trapped and Taking Flight are so much awesomer than mine. She has been a wonderful continued reviewer! If anyone out there is still reading this story go read her stories. Now. They are awesome. Better than this. Go. Read.  
>Long live KAYWORTH!<p>

And now we shall go to the land where the characters lives are already messed up but I am trying to screw it up more AKA Japafornia…

Kay knew what she had to do. In her previous years as the Yatagarasu, she had been trained in hand-to-hand combat in case some of her heists went downhill. She didn't need to do any of the fighting of course; Selim would take care of that since her injuries hadn't fully healed. Nothing to worry about. Nothing at all. _I can go through with this right?_ she asked herself, _It wasn't my real life, just a life I faked. It wasn't real._ her doubts were drawn to a close as she pulled out a photo of her when she was a 10 year old hugging her father as they ate Swiss Rolls. _All of this is for you dad. This man, this Miles Edgeworth has taken everything from me. It's time to return the favor._

-.-.-

"What do we do?" asked Franziska von Karma, "There hasn't been any contact or lead on Ms. Faraday since we came to this foolish country."

" We wait. That's all we can do. You know all about the assassin judging by how many times you read the file just calm down sis, don't worry about her," replied Lang coolly.

"She's not the only one I'm worried about. Miles Edgeworth hasn't been his foolish self since she lost her memory and he's getting worse with her foolish disappearance."

A quick hug before the reply, "I know you're worried about him. He's the only family you have left."

Franziska shrugged off Lang not wanting to talk about her family, "Something about him seems so foolishly vulnerable. Almost as if the foolish assassin is after him instead of Ms. Faraday." 

"Why do you care so much? I understand that these people mean a lot to you but you're making this personal."

Franziskas eyes were sad when she whispered, "I want to show him that the little girl he foolishly left behind can do something. That I'm not some failure who lost to a sloppy foolish fool."

Lang opened his mouth to reply when a shadow from the window caught his eyes. Walking to the questionable window he muttered, "Did you see that si-" his last words were cut off in surprise when he turned around. Franziska was staring at his odd reaction while behind her a figure dressed in black appeared from the shadows, knife in hand…

Franziska stood there staring at her partner's surprised look. Before she could ask what was wrong, a creaking sound appeared from behind her. Quickly she dodged to the left side, just narrowly missing a knife that would have been plunged straight through her chest. The creature behind her rose its knife again about to slam down. Putting all her wait into it, Franziska kicked her assailant in the shins so hard it knocked him off balance for a rapid moment that was still long enough for Lang to race over and grab her out of harm's way. Reaching behind him he felt around for his pistol on the table. The figure saw him however and it threw the knife at him pinning his sleeve against the wall. Franziska having found her whip lashed it towards the creature who instead of being hit grabbed the end and with great force pulled it out of her hands. Feeling her shoulder scream in pain she dodged as an object whooshed by probably flung by Lang, whirling towards where the thing in black was standing. Said individual ducked and began to make his way across the room. Franziska looked around franticly trying to find something, anything she could use. She could feel something leathery wrap around her neck and begin to get tighter and tighter closing off any airways. She struggled in vain while gasping, lungs begging for air. Her vision was becoming blurry and obscured as her mind became fuzzy and oxygen deprived.

SLASH!

Having pulled the knife off his jacket, Lang had used it to slice the whip that was being tied around Franziskas neck. Feeling air rush back into her lungs, Franziska was able to lift her leg and kick the figures leg out from under him then his chest. Lang, who had just narrowly escaped the path of the unstable creature, was pressed with his back against a table and began to fumble around blindly for his pistol. Feeling the cold metal touch his hands he aimed it at the unbalanced assailant's leg and clicked the safety off. His finger was a second away from pulling the trigger when a kick knocked it out of his hand. The last thing he saw was Franziska being punched hard in the face by the unknown figure before he felt a punch collide with his stomach, heard a loud glass crashing sound, and everything went blank

-.-.-

Kay's POV

The two agents were talking. Kay could see that. She was watching from a small window looking into the living room. The one with the dragon jacket (what was his name, Tang? Lane?) walked over to the one with blue hair and tried to put his arm around her which blue hair quickly walked away from and towards the corner Selim was in. He took action then. He emerged from the shadows and pulled out a knife from the kitchen. Dragon jacket saw him then and opened his mouth to warn blue hair but he was too late since blue hair had already jumped to the side. Angrier now, Selim raised his knife ready to strike when blue hair kicked him hard in the shin. Dragon jacket who had been making his way across the room grabbed blue hair and half pulled half dragged her to the other side of the room. In the next instant she saw a knife fly, a whip crack, and Selim racing towards blue hair. Dragon jacket sliced the aforementioned knife just barely missing Selim. _He's in danger_, Kay thought, _at first I had my doubts about Selims story but he's right. These agents are bloodthirsty…_ Kay quietly opened the window and snuck in just in time to see dragon jacket raise a gun pointed at the unbalanced Selims leg and- Kay wasn't going to find out. She grabbed a vase with some unknown sort of flowers in them; kicked dragon jackets stomach causing him to drop the gun, and launched the vase as hard as she could into the side of his head.

"Are you ok?" Selim asked.

"Sure," Kay replied while in actuality her wounded side was killing her and her head felt like it was being hit by a mallet.

"And now for the Prosecutor."

"How? That office is crawling with detectives if anyone so much as hears us we'll be dead."

"I have an idea but you my dear will need a disguise."

-.-.-

Miles Edgeworth sat working at his desk on the 12th floor of the Prosecutors Office. A knock came from the door and in walked a woman who looked to be somewhere in her 20's. She had long black hair that was put in a bun and was wearing a very official looking tan dress complete with a pair of thin glasses that were covering her green eyes.

"Miles Edgeworth?" she asked in a fakely accented voice Miles was sure he had heard before.

"Yes?"

"My name is Ka I mean Kaya. I will be your uh legal aid for this upcoming case," replied the woman an unsure smile on her face that seemed all to familiar.

"Forgive me madam but have we met before? At a previous case perhaps?" Edgey nodded to himself that had to be it. Something about this woman reminded him of a past trail investigation.

"O-oh um I'm afraid that's impossible you see I've been in um law school yeah law school for the past few years and so I've never been on an- on an investigation," came the reply of the woman deliberately not making eye contact.

"Oh my apologies Ms.-"

"Farad- Fara. Yes Kaya Fara that's me," her smile was a nervous one Edgey had seen before but where? Wait. The black hair, the green eyes, the age it could only be one thing.

"Kay?"

An expression of surprise and slight fear crossed her face before she replied, "Actually sir, my name is Kaya. I don't know who this Kay is but…" She trailed off realizing she had lost Edgeworth. His eyes were wide staring at her and showed complete bewilderment.

"Kay there's something you should know. The assassin is-" he froze mid sentence. His eyes snapped shut and he fell forwards. Before he could hit the floor Kay caught him and laid him down in his chair. Selim stood behind the desk a gun in hand. Kay looked over at the still body in the prosecutors chair and went to feel for a pulse. She felt a wave of relief go through her mind when she could feel something even if it was faint. Seeing what she was doing, Selim muttered, "Don't worry I didn't kill him. The dart will knock him out but he'll be ok in a few hours, might hurt his shoulder though," a grunt and then, "No matter though. When he and those agents wake up I'll grab my gun and make sure we finish what we started."

-.-.-

Guess what? This is the longest chapter yet! You can thank me with a review! Don't forget my next story question!


	11. The Truth's Lies

Turnabout Love Chapter 11 The Truths Lies

Disclaimer: I don't own an iPad and I don't own Ace Attorney. If I did all my pairings/head canons would come true and then you should be very afraid of my randomness. (That is if I owned Ace Attorney not an iPad)

**A/N Welcome back to the story! I did get some feedback last chapter about the next story I 'Wright' and I will try to put up a poll about it on my profile (if I can remember to). Did I really just make that pun? Wow o.o'. I have been in such a fluffy Kayworth mood lately that I dreamed up the random flashback in this chapter in the middle of Algebra. This super late chapter is dedicated to the victims of 9-11 and their families.**

****Slight Violence Warning****

-.-.-

"No matter though. When he and those agents wake up I'll take my gun and finish what we started."

Kay looked up at Selim when he said that. She nodded at his words though something inside her was screaming. Selim turned around and rummaged through his bag. Kay couldn't take her eyes of the unmoving crimson clad body on front of her. Something in the back of her mind clicked, a previous memory she couldn't understand. Whatever it was she and this man had done something important. She blinked her eyes and a single tear rolled down her cheek. 'Wh-What am I doing? Th-This man took away my father and he ruined my life! But something about him seems so familiar. Something about that couch he's on and tea and-' at that moment images flashed before her eyes. An image of Edgeworth sitting on the couch looking relaxed as he sipped tea. An image of a newspaper showing a white card with a black raven. A feeling of excitement, fear, and sadness. An embassy and the Jammin Ninja. A fire! The memories stopped then as if someone had put a lid on them. Kay could sense there was something more to the story but she just didn't know what. While she had been reminiscing Selim had been spraying a colorless gas on Edgey.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Insurance." came the gruff reply, "When he wakes up he won't remember anything about the last 24 hours. That way he won't know what to say if he gets away. Should keep his mouth shut long enough to find him and finish what we started."

-.-.-

Franziskas head hurt. She felt as if she had been hit hard in the right side of her face especially her eye. 'What happened?' she asked herself. 'There's some cold metal tied around my wrists. Last thing I remember Lang and I were talking, he was being foolish, and a noise and-and something came from the shadows! Someone hit Lang with that vase and then everything went black. Where is this?' Franziska blinked open her eyes to see two fuzzy figures beside her. "Miles Edgeworth? Lang?"

"Franziska? Agent Lang? What are you doing here?" Franziska sighed inwardly when she heard a familiar voice.

"Care to elaborate on where 'here' is little brother?"

"I'm not positive. The last thing I remember I was… I was… I can't be positive. Everything from yesterday is just a muddled blur." came the response as Edgeworth struggled to remember just what had happened the other day.

"I think we've been captured Mr. Prosecutor. There was a creature that fought Franziska and I yesterday who probably abducted us. I'm not sure why though. I haven't been getting involved with any vast criminal networks recently and the two of you haven't been in any dangerous cases lately have you?" questioned Lang.

"Not any that I know of. "responded Edgeworth.

"I concur. "

"Do you think it had anything to do with-" a creaking noise sounded from the wall behind Franziska cutting off Lang's question. She tried to crane her neck and see what the sound was but to no avail.

"Glad to see you're all awake," came a growling voice. A man walked into the corner of her vision making Franziska struggle from the chains that bound her in an attempt to see her captors face. She could see he had ruffled jet black hair and coal eyes which stared at her, an expression of anger and disgust covering his face. His clothes were a dark color and he had pale white skin that made him give off a strange creepy vibe.

"Who are you?" Edgeworth questioned from his spot beside Franziska pulling her out of her thoughts.

"I hardly think that matters Mr. Edgeworth. At least not nearly as much as who you are."

"Me?"

"Yes you. In fact all three of you have made some very dangerous enemies. Enemies who know how to hold a grudge. Enemies who want you dead and sent me to kill you."

"There's no way you can kill us. We are prosecutors and agents. I assume you know what that means. If we are found dead the law will spare no time in tracking you down and bringing you to justice. You will lose." shot back Edgeworth.

The unknown man's face turned sour at that then surprisingly broke out into a smirk as he began laughing a deep yet menacing laugh, "You're a real piece of work ain't ya Edgeworth? Haha. Guess news didn't reach your little desk at that prosecutor's office did it?"

"What news?"

That stopped his guffawing and a dark smirk crossed his face, "You know that little Ms. Faraday of yours? Well let's just say I've already 'taken care of' her if you know what I mean." he grabbed a gun in his hand and cocked it to illustrate his point.

"No… NO!" cried Edgey in his rage trying to tug his arms from the cold hard metal chains that bounded him to a wall.

"Yes," a snarl was thrown at him, "a gunshot next to the heart. Didn't even want to kill her quickly and painlessly just left her there blood everywhere as she felt her life slip away calling out your name." Edgey could feel a part of him die as the man continued, "So you see Edgeworth. You've already lost. I've won. She's dead. Don't worry you'll soon be joining her."

"Miles Edgeworth don't believe him! It's all just a lie!" cried out Franziska trying to break into his thoughts.

The man lumbered over to her and stared at her for a second, rage filling his eyes. She watched his face and in the course of a second felt his muscular hand collide heavily with her fragile face. "I don't believe I care for your tone Ms. von Karma," he snarled at her as he struck another heavy blow into the side of her skull and she could feel blood drip down her face.

"Franziska!" cried Lang as he kicked his foot hard into the man's arm which was about to slam into Franziska again. The man turned to Lang now his eyes brimming with pain and fury. He took his foot and slammed it into Langs stomach right under his lungs causing him to cough hard as he felt the air knocked out of him. The fight was over as soon as it had begun and the strange man walked back out.

-.-.-

Kay had been watching the whole thing. The room the prisoners had been kept in had walls that looked into the wall like one way windows. Selim had walked out leaving blue hair with blood streaming down her face, dragon jacket eyes wide gasping for breath, and crimson suit staring into space as if he was completely unaware of what was around him. A scene was tugging at her mind, a memory begging to be uncovered.

*brrriiiiiiinnnnggg brrriiiiiiinnnnggg*

Selim grabbed his phone and stared at the screen; he cursed under his breath and walked out to take the call. Kay sat there staring at the three in front of her. She couldn't take her eyes of them and she could tell there was something familiar about them. Her gaze was drawn the man with the grey hair and the crimson suit as if the two of them had been close and she felt the same nagging feeling she had ever since she met him. The eyes were focusing on the exact place she was sitting as if he could see her watching him. Those eyes. Such a lovely shade of grey. As if they were two orbs that were staring into her soul and actually caring about whom she was. Almost as if… as if… they were in love.

"N-No. It can't be," she whispered as it all came back. That night. Meeting him at his office. Eating dinner. Going to the garden. His proposal. Running across the street to catch him. Feeling something hard and cold fling her body through the air. The nights he had spent at the hospital by her side. The 'doctor' coming in and kidnapping her. The lies he told. It all led to one thing: Selim was going to kill Miles. Her Miles who she (dare she say it?) loved. "Miles!" she whispered as she looked back behind her. The door Selim had left through was still closed. 'Now or never' she thought 'last chance.'

-.-.-

Edgeys POV

"You know that little Ms. Faraday of yours? Well let's just say I've already 'taken care of' her if you know what I mean." the man grabbed a gun in his hand and cocked it to illustrate his point. Edgeworth felt as if he had been punched with a fist of ice. All his thoughts were frozen with those words.

"No… NO!" cried Edgey in his rage annoyed he had been powerless to save Kay. Powerless to stop all of this.

"Yes," a snarl was thrown at him, feeling as if a knife was being stabbed into him with each word "a gunshot next to the heart. Didn't even want to kill her quickly and painlessly just left her there blood everywhere as she felt her life slip away calling out your name." Edgey could feel a part of him die as the man continued, "So you see Edgeworth. You've already lost. I've won. She's dead. Don't worry you'll soon be joining her."

Edgeworth was vaguely aware of Franziska calling out to him and of a fight unfolding soon afterward but it was as if time had frozen and everything around him disappeared. A part of his brain- the reasonable side- told him that it couldn't be true that it was some lie but that voice quickly died to be replaced by that of sorrow, 'I'm sorry Kay. I promised you I would always be there for you and that I would protect you forever.'

Flashback Of A Few Years Ago…

"The defendant pleads that he was never at the crime scene that night and so he couldn't be the culprit," read Kay from the file of an upcoming case, "However there are two people who claim they witnessed him enter the night of the crime. I suggest we call the first as a witness and have the next waiting should things come to that."

Edgeworth who had been sitting on his couch nodded his head causing his silver locks to bounce slightly, "I agree. You have gotten very gratifying at this Kay. You will definitely be a great prosecutor someday just like your father."

Kay gave him a warm smile as she walked over to his ever growing book shelf. Realizing she was just a foot too short to reach the files spot she climbed up the first few shelves much to Edgworths chagrin.

CREAK

No sooner had Kay stepped off the shelf did it begin to rock. A few files began to collapse of the shelf and land at her feet. A second later, the whole thing was plummeting toward her. She tried to move her feet but it was as if they were planted there. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the impact- but it never came. Opening her eyes she saw Miles slammed into the shelf, his weight balancing it out. When he stepped away a gash could be seen expending from the lower of his neck down to a quarter of his arm.

"You saved me!" she whispered sounding surprised.

"Of course," he answered sounding surprised that she was surprised, "You and I don't have much family left. So I'll always be there for you. I'll always protect you because- well because you mean something to me."

End Random Flashback

"Agent Lang are you alright?" Franziskas concerned yet still ice cold voice cut through the memory.

Blinking his now misty eyes, Edgeworth could see there was a long, swollen, and bloody wound covering half of Franziskas face and Lang was gasping for breath.

"I'm *gasp* fine. Are you ok?"

"Of course. It takes more than a few punched to bring down a von Karma," responded Franziska though she flinched in pain as she talked.

"Mr. Prosecutor?"

"Yes Agent Lang?"

"I'm sorry. It was our job to guard the young Yatagarasu and we failed."

"No. It wasn't your inaccuracy. I should have been there, it was my responsibility," the words were raw in his mouth, the bitter truth.

"Miles Edgeworth you are not the justification of this." came the cold and calculating yet slightly pain filled voice of Franziska.

"If I could see her again I would just want to warn her and tell her-"

The metal doors screeching sound could be heard from the area behind them. Steps could be heard coming from behind him but they sounded to light to be the mysterious captor. The steps stopped beside him for a moment and he turned to see the face he thought he would never see again.

"Kay!"

The first noticeable thing about Kay was that her usual clothes had been replaced by a black shirt and dark pants that matched her flowing black hair. A look of confusion and uncertainty crossed her face covered by a cold look of indignation.

"What are you doing here? Do you remember me?" so many questions were running through his head but only those managed to slip out.

They sat there in complete silence for a few lingering moments before Kay replied, "I can't remember you," seeing his deflated expressions he added, "At least not that much. The only thing I really know about you is that he was wrong."

"Who was wrong? Do you mean the man that tried to kill us?"

"Yes," the reply was curt and without emotion as Kay avoided his glance, "We were asked to capture and kill you."

"Why? By who?"

"I'm not sure. Selim just said some of my father's friends." She looked at him then and the instant their eyes connected it was as if she had been struck with emotion as a strange expression covered her face.

"Kay I should have told you this before but your father is-"

"I know," a tear welled up in her eye, "Selim told me. He tried to convince me that you had… That you had…" she sighed and blinked her eyes causing the tear to roll down her cheek. Another moment of silence and their eyes connected again. Hers were brimming with so many mixed emotions it was hard to single out one. His were just staring, disbelief and love shining through. "Let me get those chains off you," she kneeled down so the two were the same height. The cold tough metal was shaking as she loosened it and Edgeworth was aware of that his wrists had been cut deeply from the cuffs. He watched as Kay worked, tugging and unscrewing at the chains, she was stressed out and very tired from the whole ordeal but didn't pause for a heart beat. In an instant she had looked up and their faces were mere inches away from each other. Something inside him was urging, begging to kiss her and feel her lips against his. To run his fingers through her hair again and pull her close to him. They leaned in closer and for that one moment everything around him disappeared reappearing with complete bliss…

And then that moment ended.

"Never figured you much for a traitor Faraday." the cold voice was like freezing ice cutting through the moment. Selim was back. He stood in the doorway with a very pissed off expression covering his face. He was on Kay in seconds, grabbing her by a fistful of her hair and flinging her hard into the side wall.

"Ya know just for once I thought I wouldn't have to do my job. You made a great 'assistant', never asked questions and went along with whatever I said."

"What do you mean?" asked Franziska who was now struggling against the chains again.

"I'm an assassin. Wait you actually believed that Selim nonsense?" he laughed his creepy throaty laugh; "I was hired to kill all four of ya but figured I may need a little 'help'. That's where you come in sweet heart," he jerked his thumb at Kay, "Can't believe you bought all my fake crap. You even helped me capture your fiancé!"

"But why? Why go through all the trouble?" questioned Edgeworth.

"Well after I failed to kill you those months ago, my employer has become more and more anxious. Seems you make quite the enemies."

"That car? It was you?"

Selim laughed menacingly again as he saw the confused expressions, "Why of course! It was the perfect plot. Have an insider help me, not knowing that when her part was done she would die too. Now what do you have to say to that bitch?" he was at the other side of the room in a flash, grabbing Kay from where she laid in a crumpled heap and flung her so her back was against the wall and she was in a somewhat standing position. His fist slammed into the side of her head and she fell back towards the floor. She was jerked up again now completely leaning against the wall for any strength she had was gone. He leaned in next to her so their faces were inches apart. Kay could barely avoid gagging from the disgusting smell of his ragged breath. Selim grabbed her head and jammed her lips against his kissing her passionately.

Summoning her last ounce of strength she pushed his body away from hers giving her just enough time to cry, "Get away from me you sick freak." and try to run away. It was to no avail for she stumbled and all the pain caught up with her causing her to land in a heap on the floor practically dead. The stomping feet were clamoring towards her and she opened her eyes, blinked, and as if accepting her fate nodded as her eyes glazed over.

"No!" somewhere, somehow all the years of climbing up 12 flights of stairs and of various other activities gave Edgeworth just enough upper body strength to rip the already very loosened chains from the wall. He threw himself across the room and covered Kay, protecting her limp body from the blows Selim dealt.

SNAP! SLASH!

The chains that Lang and Franziska had been trying to loosen and cut finally gave way and the two agents pulled out their guns. Realizing he was outnumbered, Selim froze and shining his annoying cocky smile ran out of the room to be pursued by the two agents.

"Kay!" Edgeworth looked at the unmoving mess below him with a gasp. Her face was covered in blood and stray strands of hair while her clothes also bore dark crimson stains. He brushed he hair off her face and felt along her neck for any sign of a pulse but to his chagrin there was none. Touching her body he noticed it felt extremely cold as all warmth drained from it. He lowered his head in defeat as a tear rolled down his face.

"Miles?" the voice was quiet, a whisper but it was still there. Kay's green eyes were dulled and misted over and her mouth was just barely able to form the word.

"Kay! Hold on I'll get you to a hospital just stay here don't leave me."

"I-I'm sorry. I can't, it's just too much… But at least I got to see you one last time," her breath was short and ragged as everything became muggy. She felt two strong arms grab her and hurry from wherever they were. The last thing she saw was Miles's concerned face as she gave way to the tempting darkness…

-.-.-

Selim rushed out of the room followed closely by Franziska and Lang. They ran through a warehouse like place out into an empty street. Selim stared behind him at the two agents and ran faster.

"The roof!" cried Lang nodding to Franziska who ran up a fire escape and on to the roof of a nearby building. Dirt and debris sprayed off the top of the building as Franziska ran and jumped down a ladder that was bolted to the side of it. Selim was just behind her and she aimed her gun straight at him, joined by a slightly panting Lang.

"You're under arrest on charges of kidnapping, attempted murder, and a large quantity of other crimes," cried out Franziska.

"Heh. Go ahead take me in."

Franziska took a step forward holding a pair handcuffs when Lang stopped her, "Who is your employer? Who ordered this hit?"

Another flashy grin, "You smart Agent Lang. Let me tell you though my employer is very 'persuasive'. I've already put something in motion you won't ever be able to stop. Something that will end in your death."

"Who is it? Who are you protecting?"

The smile stopped to be replaced with a cold and slightly afraid glare his voice becoming high pitched and worried, "I promised them I wouldn't tell. I swore I wouldn't betray them," Selim lifted something small and white up to his mouth. He ate it, waited for a second, and in a flash his mouth began to foam as he shook violently and fell down to the ground dead, his last words echoing, "I've already put something in motion you won't ever be able to stop. Something that will end in your death."

**-.-.-**

"Never figured you much for a traitor Faraday." the cold voice was like freezing ice cutting through the moment. Selim was back. He stood in the doorway with a very pissed off expression covering his face. He was on Kay in seconds, grabbing her by a fistful of her hair and flinging her hard into the side wall.

"Ya know just for once I thought I wouldn't have to do my job. You made a great 'assistant', never asked questions and went along with whatever I said."

"What do you mean?" asked Kay as she fell down to a pile on the floor.

"I'm an assassin. Wait don't tell me you actually believed that Selim nonsense?" he laughed his creepy throaty laugh; "I was hired to kill all four of ya but figured I may need a little 'help'. That's where you come in sweet heart," he jerked his thumb at Kay, "Can't believe you bought all my fake crap. You even helped me capture your fiancé!"

"But why? Why go through all the trouble?" questioned Edgeworth.

"Well after I failed to kill you those months ago, my employer has become more and more anxious. Seems you know how to make quite the enemies, Edgeworth "

"That car? It was you?"

Selim laughed menacingly again as he saw the confused expressions, "Why of course! It was the perfect plot. Have an insider help me, not knowing that when her part was done she would die too. Now what do you have to say to that bitch?" he was at the other side of the room in a flash, grabbing Kay from where she laid in a crumpled heap and flung her so her back was against the wall and she was in a somewhat standing position. His fist slammed into the side of her head and she fell back towards the floor. She was jerked up again now completely leaning against the wall for any strength she had was gone. He leaned in next to her so their faces were inches apart. Kay could barely avoid gagging from the disgusting smell of his ragged breath. Selim grabbed her head and jammed her lips against his kissing her passionately.

Summoning her last ounce of strength she pushed his body away from hers giving her just enough time to cry, "Get away from me you sick freak." and try to run away. It was to no avail for she stumbled and all the pain caught up with her causing her to land in a heap on the floor practically dead. The stomping feet were clamoring towards her and she opened her eyes, blinked, and as if accepting her fate nodded as her eyes glazed over.

"No!" somewhere, somehow all the years of climbing up 12 flights of stairs and of various other activities gave Edgeworth just enough upper body strength to rip the already very loosened chains from the wall. He threw himself across the room and covered Kay, protecting her limp body from the blows Selim dealt.

SNAP! SLASH!

The chains that Lang and Franziska had been trying to loosen and cut finally gave way and the two agents pulled out their guns. Realizing he was outnumbered, Selim froze and shining his annoying cocky smile ran out of the room to be pursued by the two agents.

"Kay!" Edgeworth looked at the unmoving mess below him with a gasp. Her face was covered in blood and stray strands of hair while her clothes also bore dark crimson stains. He brushed he hair off her face and felt along her neck for any sign of a pulse but to his chagrin there was none. Touching her body he noticed it felt extremely cold as all warmth drained from it. He lowered his head in defeat as a tear rolled down his face.

"Miles?" the voice was quiet, a whisper but it was still there. Kay's green eyes were dulled and misted over and her mouth was just barely able to form the word.

"Kay! Hold on I'll get you to a hospital just stay here don't leave me."

"I-I'm sorry. I can't, it's just too much… But at least I got to see you one last time," her breath was short and ragged as everything became muggy. She felt two strong arms grab her and hurry from wherever they were. The last thing she saw was Miles's concerned face as she gave way to the tempting darkness…

-.-.-

Selim rushed out of the room followed closely by Franziska and Lang. They ran through a warehouse like place out into an empty street. Selim stared behind him at the two agents and ran faster.

"The roof!" cried Lang nodding to Franziska who ran up a fire escape and on to the roof of a nearby building. Dirt and debris sprayed off the top of the building as Franziska ran and jumped down a ladder that was bolted to the side of it. Selim was just behind her and she aimed her gun straight at him, joined by a slightly panting Lang.

"You're under arrest on charges of kidnapping, attempted murder, and a large quantity of other crimes," cried out Franziska.

"Heh. Go ahead take me in."

Franziska took a step forward holding a pair handcuffs when Lang stopped her, "Who is your employer? Who ordered this hit?"

Another flashy grin, "You smart Agent Lang. Let me tell you though my employer is very 'persuasive'. I've already put something in motion you won't ever be able to stop. Something that will end in your death."

"Who is it? Who are you protecting?"

The smile stopped to be replaced with a cold and slightly afraid glare his voice becoming high pitched and worried, "I promised them I wouldn't tell. I swore I wouldn't betray them," Selim lifted something small and white up to his mouth. He ate it, waited for a second, and in a flash his mouth began to foam as he shook violently and fell down to the ground dead, his last words echoing, "I've already put something in motion you won't ever be able to stop. Something that will end in your death."

A/N Ta da! We are getting down to the end of this story are you ready?

Please Review!


	12. It's All Over

**Turnabout Love Chapter 12- It's All Over******

**A/N The final chapter! It's almost over :(. This is pretty much the Epilogue which will be followed by a sequel fic! We shall be ending it everyone!****  
><strong>

Edgeworths POV

***Beep Beep Beep***

There it was again. The sound that told me Kay won't make it. Can't make it. It has been over 24 hours since we rushed her to the Emergency Room which is where I am now.

***Beep Beep Beep***

My arm and back where I was hit still hurts but I can't feel any of it now. All I can feel is my eyes glued to those doors waiting for the doctors to come out and tell me that she didn't make it. She had no pulse by the time I brought her and the doctors didn't look very hopeful as they almost denied my request saying that she would be dead soon anyway.  
><strong><br>*****Beep Beep Beep***

Franziska and Agent Lang related back to me the story of what happened with the assassin and are currently getting treatment for their wounds. The doctors are begging that I do the same however I am adamant that I must know how Kay is before I do so.

***Beep Beep Beep***

I've dedicated myself to doing justice and locking away every criminal I can. And now, to have so many crimes committed right in front of me and possibly murder of the one person who can see me as more than just the ruthless Demon Attorney. Can I really call myself a prosecutor if I let her die? I believe I can feel her life slipping away and I can do nothing to prevent it.

-.-.-

Alan Smith had seen many "near-death" experiences in his years at a hospital but this young lady definitely defined the word. It was 11:30 PM -a time when the only customers were drunks and pranksters- when a refined looking man ran through the doors carrying a young woman in his arms and begging for her to be saved. One look at her showed this woman was lucky to be alive, if she was alive at all. For some reason though, the doctor decided he would see what could be done to save her. The man that brought her in was still sitting in the same chair as he had a day and a half ago when Smith emerged from the ER, ready for some sleep. The man's crimson suit had been significantly darkened with blood from his injuries most likely permanently ruining it but he was still staring at the doors the doctor had just come from. Said man stood up and walked over to the doctor.

"How is she?" he asked.

-.-.-

"How is she?" the words barely escaped Edgeworths lips. _I know what he's going to say,_ Edgey thought, _in my life I've seen so much murder and death to know that Kay probably wasn't able to make the trip here let alone all the blood loss from injuries._

The doctor blinked as he looked at the prosecutor then at his clipboard and replied, "Go into room 207, she's waiting for you there."

There are few things that make Miles Edgeworth run. He was always taught that it was a barbarous gesture that emphasized that one was late and thus imperfect. But the second the last word was from the doctor's mouth he ran faster than he ever had before, even if Oldbag was chasing him. He got to the door and froze his hand a mere centimeter from the handle afraid of what scene laid before him. Adrenaline rushed to his brain and before he could fathom what hectic scene lay behind the flimsy wooden door he had pushed it open. His eyes widened at the scene in front of him and he gasped.

-.-.-

"I'm telling you Pal a kiss," insisted Detective Gumshoe.

"A kiss?" questioned Edgeworth doubtfully.

"Yeah, pal! I'm sure of it!"

"Detective allow me to inform you that we are currently in a hospital, I asked you for advice not some washed up fairy tale," Edgeworth sighed. They were sitting in his hospital room which he had been quickly ushered into upon entering Kay's room. He had only caught a glance at the room when many doctors and nurses swarmed in.

"I'm serious sir. When you see Kay next, just wrap her up in your arms and kiss her. To be fair I have been watching a lot of Disney princess movies with Maggey recently but-"

"You can't possibly be insinuating that by kissing Kay she will recollect all of our relationship?"

"You never know until you try, right?"

"Nngh right, thank you for your insight."

-.-.-  
>One week later<p>

Edgeworth was sitting in Kays hospital room. She was lying in the bed across from him. Her face was pale and her eyes were weak but she had insisted on seeing him. The past week she had been in and out of intensive care her heart nearly stopping multiple times.

"The moon is beautiful this evening," whispered Kay quietly as she looked out from the window in her room.

"Hmm? Oh yes, it's very serene."

Kay continued to stare out the window again, deliberately avoiding eye contact. Edgeworth slowly snaked his hand over to hers trying to entwine their fingers. She shook her hand from his grasp and awkwardly laid it back into her lap. She looked over at Edgeworth and noticed he was still staring at her.

"Stop it alright!" she cried heaving her feet over the side of the bed and standing up which was highly against doctors orders, "I know you think I'm the same girl you fell in love with but I'm not! The last thing I remember about you is that you were cold and reserved, the ruthless Demon Attorney. I don't remember anything about US just that you proposed to me. I'm sorry but I don't know how to be this girl you fell in love with. You deserve someone who is perfect enough for you. Not someone who endangered your life like I did," tears streamed down her face as she turned around and began to walk away when she heard a voice calling for her to wait followed by a plastic crinkling sound from behind her. Edgeworth was holding a small yellow packet that had two round brown objects in it.

"Swiss Roll?" he asked. She reached out and took it from his hand, climbing back onto the hospital bed while she bit into its sweet outside.

"I don't want a girl who is 'perfect' as you say. I don't need a girl who can do everything at once. I love you. If you can't remember all our memories that ok because we'll make our own together."

She smiled at that and laid her head on the pillow. "I said I don't not I can't. All those memories of the times we spent together are there somewhere I just need to find them."

Edgeworth opened his mouth about to say something then closed it, a crazy thought running through his mind. "What's wrong?" she questioned sensing his unease as she turned her head

"Well Detective Gumshoe had this foolish idea that if you and I… Well if we … Never mind," he sighed and rubbed his temples.

"What is it?" she asked now intrigued by his aversion to the subject.

"He thinks that if you and I were to engage in a kiss that you would recollect. "

"A-A kiss?" her tone was disbelieving and she lightly cocked her eyebrow.

"Yes," he said taking her response to mean she was offended at the thought and began blubbering, gripping for an answer, "I believe it is absurd and preposterous as the detective has had-"

"Miles?" her words were soothing like those of an angel and her eyes were warm, "Kiss me."

He sat there for a moment in complete shock and then believing she was making fun of him. One look into her eyes made all his doubts disappear. They were determined and had in them an expression of passion. He leaned in towards her and their lips met. It was seconds that felt like hours when he put his hand behind her head and pulled her closed to them. He gently stuck his tongue into her mouth and closed his eyes in satisfaction. They pulled away, each panting as their eyes met.

"Miles? Tell me the story of us," her request surprised him as he realized she was ready to be in a relationship again.

"Well it all started many years ago with a detective, a prosecutor and a defense attorney. Their names were Byrne Faraday, Tyrell Badd, and Calisto Yew.-

So he told her their story. Starting with when they first met years ago and continuing from their reunion at Gatewater Land to his proposal. As he talked, it all came back to Kay and soon she was telling the stories or reminding him of what actually happened. They laughed, cried, and reminisced all night until the faint blue of day peeked through the darkness of night. Edgeworth looked at the sky and then into Kay's emerald eyes. He got down on one knee and pulled out the ring he had found that night. He didn't even need to say a word as she nodded and he slipped the ring onto her finger, "Kay Faraday, I love you."

"Miles Edgeworth, I love y-"

***BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP***

Doctors swarmed in again throwing him farther and farther away from the increasingly paler woman he loved as her eyes became misty and she fell back. The people wearing white coats were pumping everything they could into her and wheeling her into some unknown room.

-.-.-

One month later

**Cemetery**

The word was painted across a huge sign that was covered in snow as Edgeworth drove past it in his heated crimson sports car. He stepped out, snow crunching under his boots as he walked. The air was crisp and cold against him bit he continued in a brisk speed walk. He walked past tombstones of various shapes and sizes when he stopped by the desired one. It was just plain in no specific design as the important part was the words on it. Reaching out a gloved black hand, he rubbed off the snow that was covering the word carved under it in elegant letters 'Faraday'. His head was bowed as his grey hair covered the sad expression on his face. He traced the letters with his finger and cleared the cold icy substance that covered them. Another person walked up beside him bowing their head to allow tears to stream from their eyes without it being known to those nearby.

"Hi dad," whispered Kay who was wiping off all other snow that covered the other words. _Byrne Faraday, loving father, friend, and prosecutor. He lived and died a man dedicated to the truth._ Below these words was a familiar symbol of the three legged raven. "I've missed you. So much has happened since the last time I talked with you. I would've come here sooner but I've been a little well busy recently. I guess the biggest thing you should know is that now I'm engaged," she looked at Edgeworth with a smile on her face, "Engaged to a prosecutor dedicated to finding the truth, just like you were. I miss you dad and would give anything to have you walk me down the aisle but I know Uncle Badd will do fine." It was probably just a cold breeze and his imagination but Edgeworth could've sworn he saw the faint outline of Byrne Faraday walk from the grave to his daughter and give her a hug.

**A/N Aww a sweet little father daughter exchange to end the story. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my story and you who are reading it now. Special thanks to all the people who let me bounce ideas off them and inspired me to keep going with this story (couchclydellhumphriescough). I noticed a few things that I will try to change in my next story such as how I made Kay look like she was really helpless and needed someone to save her and I didn't have much fluff. For anyone who was wondering, here's a little information about the sequel:**

**Title: Turnabout My Love (Not Turnabout, My Love because there is a difference)**

**Summary: As the wedding comes closer tensions rise and the lovebirds are thrust into another adventure full of an enraged ex, a fake wedding, and a choice between love and life.**


End file.
